For The Memory
by AngelT
Summary: Kate Walker returns from Syberia. Where she will go? What she will do now? What thoughts occur to her as she returns to where it all began?


**Hello there. I was plotting this one - shot for long and I finally have written it. I really liked Syberia games. The story was spectacular and applause to Mr. Sokal. I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

A little yellow leaf made its way through the air and curled up on her palm. Valadilene was putting on autumn's clothing. It seemed nothing changed here, and it was more then a year, since Kate Walker left the peaceful life behind to see something she actually never believed in. Looking back on her own doings Kate could say one thing certain – she would not change a single thing in every decision she ever made during this journey.

After she saw Hans leaving with his dream, Kate had nothing left on Syberia anymore. She could have waited for her friend to come back, but she knew he wouldn't. The one when finds his dream is never going back. Kate remembered sailing off, looking her eyes till tears over the strange myth, that was not a tale anymore, disappearing in the mists of the sea. Somewhere there she leaves Hans. A still tear rolled down her cheek. She will miss this strange old man with a dramatic fate he had never fully understood himself. Warm Youki was lying on her feet, trying its best to make Kate feel better.

The leaf left her palm and slowly made its way to the ground. It is its final destination. Where is hers?

Like pictures from old photo album, memories flew past. Youkol village, Romansburg… Friends that helped her in need. Different people that never turned away from a stranger. Each one of them shared a bit of life with her. Kate Walker will always stay with them, wherever they go or how hard they try to forget. In Aralbad she heard sad news. Russian Opera Diva had died. And Kate was crying again. She remembered the light in woman's eyes when she was telling about Hans. It seems now… She really loved him. How strange. Kate visited her grave then. She just sat there quietly… Words would not mean anything now, would they? But it would be fair to say…  
"Helena… Hans is happy."

Just for a second it seems like a gentle wind stroked her cheek. Earlier Kate would never pay attention, but she had learned a lot. There is much more beyond the surface of an ordinary life. Much more…

Komkolzgrad, Barrockstadt… Kate felt she had to stop and meet the Old Professor. The University greeted her with a twinking of many young voices. It seems with her little help back then, after the border got freely opened, students came back. The once so empty halls were crowded with youngsters eager to learn. Kate felt proud… Her input was small and done more for the selfish purpose then for anyone else… But you cannot judge help, can you?

"Professor…"

The old man greeted her with a nod. But then, he looked up again.

"Miss Walker? I thought you had left for the search of a myth, if you do not mind such terminology…"

"You are not mistaking. But I came back… I wanted to say…"she calmly smiled and unzipped her coat. "Syberia exists."

She could see the astonishment in his eyes as there, on Kate's palm he saw the "blue grass". And it was still as fresh as if it was just taking from the ground.

"Miss Walker… I… There is… I cannot believe my eyes." His hands were trembling as he carefully took the little plant like it was the greatest treasure of them all. "Please… Say me where it is… I want to see with my own eyes…"

Kate had a pity for him but something inside her closed off Syberia from the outside world. It was a secret to be buried in her soul so that nobody would know. The part of the world like it once was, had to be preserved. Kate felt more then guilty when those words left her mouth but could do nothing.

"I am sorry, Professor… I cannot remember. It was a long and complicated way…"

She could see sadness in his eyes and those hidden tears of disappointment were tearing her heart in pieces. However she did not uncover the secret and left. Back to where it all started. Back to Valadilene.

She stood up and brushed pants off a bit. Youki raised his head as well and wiggled tail. Kate smiled brightly and itched behind its ear. She wanted to leave her fuzzy friend on Syberia, thinking it will be better there, then in Romansburg, where she would be sure of people looking after this animal… However Youki seemed to have another plans and, strangely enough, had acknowledged Kate as its mistress.

The city of automatons greeted her with warmth of the autumn sun, singing of late birds and memories. She felt here at home… Like after years of searching she finally found the place she could settle in.

"Come, Youki… Let's walk around a bit."

And they calmly went over the bridge, past the church… The Voralberg crypt. The door was still open, just like Kate left it. Carefully she stepped inside, trying to avoid puddles and stones, somehow brought here by nature. It was quiet but Kate was not scared. Even the crypt carried peace in every air vibration. She just sat there, on a stone cold floor and watched the names engraved on the golden plates. The history of Voralbergs… The history of Valadilene itself… It would be just a crime…

She jumped up and ran out of the tomb. Youki started to bark. It has never seen its mistress being so hyper. They stormed together past the empty houses, rare passers by, right till the gates of once a world famous automaton factory. The metal was warm to the touch. Kate waited a bit while Youki gets courage to get inside and finally closed the gates.

"Its like I've never been away."

Kate was repeating it over and over again, looking at the factory, walking around the garden, checking papers in the office. She even found Oscar's punch card he gave her… Carefully Kate took it out and rubbed in hands. Memory of a friend.

"You know Youki…" Kate cuddled the furry 'bear'. "I saw a lot and I've learned quite a bit. I think it will be fair to let the memory live."

The animal seemed to ponder for a while, then barked and flapped its short tail.

"I knew you'd agree." For a second Kate examined the panel in front of them and hit one little button. The machinery came to life. The noises of work filled the giant space of the factory.

"From this moment I am taking The Voralberg Factory in my hands, because this is least I can do for those who taught me to follow my dreams."


End file.
